Todos tienen una historia
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: ... hasta los mortífagos.
1. Viñeta 01: Regulus Black

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto por Tanit (TanitbenNajash, en Twitter)._

* * *

 **TODOS TIENEN UNA HISTORIA.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA 01 | REGULUS BLACK III.**

* * *

 **Azul:** Simboliza la sinceridad y la piedad.

 **Verde:** Representa la esperanza.

* * *

Regulus hace semanas que no duerme, no por falta de sueño, sino porque cada que cierra los ojos su mente evoca su cara. Y no, él no puede dormir soñándola, no después de haber conocido el placer de dormir junto a ella.

Lo han tildado de maniático, asesino y mimado, lo han marcado con sangre y tinta y él mismo se ha vestido con suplicas y lágrimas de dolor. Y, en parte, es verdad o una verdad a medias, que es lo mismo.

Él no está donde está porque sí, porque un día despertó y decidió hundirse en la mierda. No. Él está ahí porque creyó en palabras vacías, se dejó influenciar por el falso cariño de sus padres y alzó su varita contra personas que no lo merecían, solo porque podía. Nunca tuvo algo sincero en su vida, ni las caricias de su madre o el compañerismo con sus camaradas (por ponerles un nombre), hasta ella.

Regulus Black había vivido casi toda su vida sin sentir cariño sincero, en parte reconoce que se autoprivo de ello al alejar a su hermano gracias a su elección de compañía, y entonces conoció a Dorcas Meadowes.

Ella no era la gran cosa, pero sí una gran bruja. Nunca le prestó demasiada atención, hasta que se unió al club de duelo. La forma en la que ejecutaba los hechizos y su técnica para defenderse y repeler... Se interesó, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo?, y no descansó hasta que su curiosidad estuvo saciada.

Dorcas Meadowes, sangre mestiza, castaña y con ojos azules, perteneciente a la casa de los leones, con un gran círculo de amigos, pero un poco huraña con las personas. ¿Cómo podía él acercarse a ella sin llamar la atención? Por alguna razón, no quería que sus amigos se enterasen de su pequeña obsesión.

Un día encontró la abertura que esperaba. Ella estaba en la biblioteca, sola. Se acercó y esa fue la mejor decisión que tomó en su miserable vida.

Estuvo junto a ella pocos meses, pero lo sintió como toda una vida y, al mismo tiempo, todo acabó muy pronto.

«Te conozco, tu hermano es parte de la pandilla de Potter».

«No te entiendo, ¿por qué insistes en mi compañía? Para la mayoría de las personas soy irritable».

«¿Somos amigos, Reg?».

« Nos conocemos hace poco, pero se siente como si siempre hubieses estado conmigo».

«Te quiero, Regulus».

«Sé que no hablamos de esto, pero yo pelearé contra él y tú pelearás con él. No quiero perderte».

Nunca la besó y mucho menos tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pero la amó como solo un bastardo desesperado puede hacerlo. Dorcas Meadowes se abrió paso en su corazón con su tenacidad, sinceridad y cariño; lo amó sin la máscara de heredero Black que se ponía todo los días y le brindó su piedad cuando vi su antebrazo marcado.

Nunca le dijo que la amaba o le dijo que se arrepentía de sus decisiones, que si pudiese le bajaría la constelación del cielo.

De hecho, lo último que le dijo fue «crucio».

Y ahora cuando cierra los ojos lo único que ve es la cara de la mujer de su vida desfigurada por el dolor.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 530.**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _¿Que si tengo un montón de pendientes? Claro, pero, ¿podía yo resistirme a esto. Nope, no podía._

 _Aquí está mi pequeño (no tan pequeño), drabble del primero y ya sé que no es primero de octubre, pero que hay que tener un orden, digo yo. XD_

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	2. Viñeta 02: Barty Crouch Jr

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de fic participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto por Tanit (TanitbenNajash)._

* * *

 **TODOS TIENEN UNA HISTORIA.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA 02 | BARTY CROUCH Jr.**

* * *

Barty no es un traidor, jamás lo ha sido. ¿Un mentiroso, despiadado y narcisista? Sí. Pero, ¿un traidor? Jamás. Desde pequeño aprendió que el mundo se mueve con influencias y oportunidades, pero, que si faltabas a tu palabra, entonces ibas a caer en la mierda.

¿Manipular? Por supuesto. ¿Tergiversar? La mayoría del tiempo. ¿Persuadir? Sí.

Pero, ¿una deslealtad? Nunca, si Barty le da su apoyo a alguien, lo hace por siempre. Excepto, claro, que lo traicionen. Ahí, Barty usa todas las herramientas en sus manos para hacer la vida de ese pequeño individuo una porquería.

¿Lo curioso? La primera persona en su vida que lo traicionó no fue un amigo o una novia, fue su padre. ¡Su padre! El hombre que se sentaba en la mesa todos los días a vanagloriarse sobre su rectitud y trabajo arduo, el modelo a seguir en su vida.

El orgulloso e imponente Bartemius Crouch Sr.

Por aquel entonces, Barty solo tenía siete años. Era un pequeño aprendiendo a escribir y leer. ¿El problema? No podía hacerlo, cada que veía lo que su institutriz escribía las letras se esparcían o se torcían. Por más que lo intentara, su cerebro no podía entender nada. Y la institutriz le dijo a su padre, le habló de _problemas de comprensión y retención_. Y su padre se avergonzó, despidió a la institutriz y lo acusó de ser una vergüenza para el buen apellido Crouch.

«No mereces ser mi hijo», le había dicho.

Ahí, justo en el pequeño instante en que todo el amor, respeto y lealtad que tenía hacia su padre, su corazón se rompió. Desde ese momento, se esforzó para ser un mago excelente, no solo en saberse hechizos y pócimas, sino también en ser inteligente y astuto. No por su padre, no para recuperar el falso cariño y atención, sino para demostrarse a sí mismo que no lo necesitaba.

Y así, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en un gran mago. Cuando entró en Hogwarts fue ordenado en Slytherin y desde que vistió de verde y plata su mentón siempre estuvo levantado. Y, en busca de poder e inteligencia, se hizo amigo de Avery y Mulciber.

Sus amigos, obviamente, no le gustaron a su padre, tampoco le gustó la casa en la que quedo. Pero, desde hacía bastante tiempo que a Barty no le interesaba lo que su padre dijese.

Él, Barty Crouch, solo quería tener poder. Y lo encontró. Lo encontró vistiéndose de negro y poniéndose una máscara plateada, lo consiguió grabando una marca en su piel. Por sobre todo, consiguió al fin el reconocimiento de sus habilidades que tanto ansiaba.

Se convirtió en un vasallo fiel, siempre dispuesto y complaciente. Nunca en su vida había estado más cómodo que torturando a muggles estúpidos. Después de todo, Barty pertenecía a un linaje de sangre poderoso e importante.

Sin embargo, lo encerraron, su señor fue atacado y todos corrieron como ratas. Los vasallos que se nombraban a sí mismo como los más fieles huyeron y traicionaron al Lord.

¿Barty? Nunca lo hizo.

Él no es una rata.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 510 (¡voy mejorando!).**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Ahora sí, el drabble del dos de octubre, ¡a solo treinta y seis minutos de que sea tres de octubre! X'D_

 _Nos leemos mañana con el tercer drabble. :)_

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	3. Viñeta 03: Mulciber

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto en Twitter por Tanit (TanitbenNajash)._

* * *

 **TODOS TIENEN UNA HISTORIA.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA 03 | MULCIBER.**

* * *

« _Su piel, puesta a punto de caramelo por efecto de los rayos de sol, suscitaba deseos de morder_ ».

—El Lobo Hombre - Boris Vian. 1952.

* * *

Mary MacDonald: sangre sucia, perteneciente a la casa de los _gatitos_ , bruja promedio. En pocas palabras, inmerecedora de la selectiva atención de Mulciber. Y, sin embargo, tiene algo que le llama totalmente la atención; su piel.

No es blanca, no es morena, ni tampoco oscura. Es _diferente_. La ha estado observando últimamente, lo suficiente para saber que en los muslos (porque la pequeña Mary tiene la costumbre de usar la falda unos centímetros sobre el límite establecido), el color se suaviza un poco, por lo cual luce como el hidromiel, pero en sus brazos y cuello el color es como el caramelo. Ansia descubrir si la ropa esconde alguna imperfección; ¿tendrá lunares o pecas en los hombros?, ¿alguna marca de nacimiento?, ¿se sentirá tan suave como luce?, ¿sabrá a caramelo?

¿Cómo lucirá Mary MacDonald sin nada de ropa?

La precipitación se vierte en las venas de Mulciber, poco a poco hasta llegar a su corazón, centímetro a centímetro hasta volverlo frenético.

Un momento.

No lo demuestra, porque él es Mulciber, el imperturbable y desinteresado Mulciber. Un miembro respetado de su casa. Por ello, la única muestra visible de su interés por Mary MacDonald se manifiesta cuando ella camina por el pasillo y su andar se refleja en los grandes ojos de su cazador.

¡Eso es!

Mary MacDonald es _su presa_ y él, Mulciber, es _su cazador_. El mejor cazador.

Por ello, es paciente. No es brusco o impertinente. Él es mejor que eso.

La observa detenidamente, no como el objeto de su obsesión, que así ya la ha mirado suficiente, si no como su _objetivo_. Estudia sus costumbres y gestos. Se aprende su horario y su círculo de amigos. Elabora un plan para _obtenerla_.

Y, cuando todo está listo, la caza.

Hoy, va a descubrir _todo_ acerca de Mary MacDonald.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 300 (¡un progreso abismal!).**

 _Seré concisa: estoy publicando esto a las dos de la mañana del día cuatro por una razón; estaba haciendo una pancarta de bienvenida._

 _En realidad, yo tenía esto escrito y corregido ya para las diez y media, pero me puse a ayudar a Hermano Menor con una tarea y, como ya eran las once, me puse con la pancarta, para "no terminar tarde". Yep, son las dos y recién la termino._

 _Y solo subo esto porque ya lo tenía en mis documentos de , si no, nada._

 _Anyway, espero les guste y haya conseguido alcanzar ese tonito siniestro y un poco loco que quería._

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	4. Viñeta 04: Bellatrix Lestrange

**Viñeta 04 | Bellatrix Lestrange. (Pasión).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de fics participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto por Tanit (TanitbenNajash), en Twitter._

...

 _«Todo deseo tiene un objeto y este es siempre oscuro._

 _No hay deseos inocentes»._

—Luis Buñuel.

...

Bellatrix Lestrange es sinónimo de muchas cosas, pero, por sobre todo, es sinónimo de pasión. No va a mentirse diciéndose el montón de estupideces que se dicen las chicas de baja autoestima; sabe que es hermosa. ¿Cómo no serlo? Es de las ultimas descendientes de los Black, por su sangre corre sangre milenaria. Ningún hombre se le resiste, pero ella se le resiste a todos.

Bueno, a casi todos.

Rodolphus Lestrange es un hombre digno de ella. Es mayor, defensor de la pureza, adinerado y sangre limpia. Y, por si eso fuese poco, es endemoniadamente guapo. Bellatrix es alta, pero él le saca dos cabezas, posee unos inescrutables ojos pardos, cabellos negros y rasgos toscos. Su belleza es elegante, sí, pero tiene cierto resquicio de salvajismo.

Eso es lo que atrae a Bella, eso es lo que hace que _se esfuerce_ por primera vez en su vida por un hombre.

Lo quiere, lo quiere en su cama, lo quiere solo para ella.

Así que espera que la noche se cierna sobre el castillo, oscureciendo cada rincón de su sala común y despertando su fiera salvaje.

Lo ha preparado a él, claro está. En las últimas semanas se ha dejado caer por los lugares que él frecuenta, ha usado a su favor sus encantos naturales y le ha hecho llegar a través de sus conocidos pocos detalles sobre ella.

Para las once de la noche está lista. Se ha dejado el cabello suelto con sus rizos exuberantes definidos, porque se ha percatado que Rodolphus la mira más cuando lo carga así, su cara está despejada de maquillaje, pues no lo necesita y sabe que esa noche _va a sudar_ , y, por último, ha elegido un delicado y sugerente conjunto de lencería color negro. Antes de bajar a la sala común, se coloca un vestido transparente que apenas le llega hasta los muslos. Sabe que nadie estará en la sala común a esas horas, mucho menos un miércoles.

No se tarda en bajar y dirigirse a las alcobas de los hombres. Llega al cuarto que tiene la inscripción del nombre de él y lo abre facilidad.

—Ya es hora —sisea por lo bajo. En seguida, los compañeros de alcoba de Rodolphus se levantan de sus respectivas camas.

Bellatrix ha llegado a un acuerdo con ellos para tener la habitación solo para ella y Rodolphus. Ya casi están al final de las escaleras cuando Bellatrix escucha un comentario que la hace sonreír engreída.

—Lestrange es un bastardo con suerte.

Claro que Rodolphus es un bastardo con suerte; va a tener en su lecho a Bellatrix Black.

 _..._

 **N° de palabras: 433**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _A ver, según la Wikia (tampoco es que hay que confiar en ella), Rodolphus y Bella no se llevan casi nada, tal vez un año, o tienen la misma edad. Aquí, por cuestiones de trama (y porque quería), se llevan dos año. :)_

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	5. Viñeta 05: Igor Karkarov

**Viñeta 05 | Igor Karkarov. (Miedo).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto por Tanit (TanitbenNajash) en Twitter._

...

 _«Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy muerto de miedo»._

—El marciano Andy Weir.

...

No se arrepiente; nunca lo ha hecho.

Cuando tatuó en su piel la marca de los mortífagos no se arrepintió ni un segundo. Creía en los ideales que defendía, se vistió y enmascaró porque confiaba plenamente en que estaba en el bando correcto, que su Lord prodigaba la verdad y que los demás eran demasiado estúpidos para verlo.

Todavía cree todo eso. Ni por un momento sus convicciones se han movido un ápice.

Y, sin embargo, está asustado.

¿Cómo no estarlo?

Está encadenado, golpeado, hambriento, mancillado; lo han atrapado. Todavía no sabe cómo lo han hecho, todo el asunto ha ocurrido muy de prisa.

¿Cómo lo hicieron? Siempre se ha cuidado las espaldas, considera que ha desempeñado un papel muy discreto como profesor de Durmstrang, pero le han cogido.

Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que ha visto la luz; todo lo que recuerda haber vivido en los últimos días es gritos y lamentos, suciedad y fetidez, murmullos nerviosos y golpes sordos. No está en Azkaban, lo sabe porque en Azkaban estaría mucho peor, seguramente está en las celdas del Ministerio.

Dentro de los pocos cabales que le quedan sabe que la cordura se ha alejado bastante de su norte, dejando paso a un miedo que trepa por su garganta, que lo acosa durante la noche y el día, que lo tortura al presentarle los escenarios de su cuerpo decrepito pudriéndose en Azkaban, que lo consume día a día.

Así, cuando cambian de las cadenas que lo retienen en el piso a unas que lo arrastran a su juicio, una resolución cobra nitidez en el nido de oscuridad de su cerebro.

No puede ir a Azkaban. No irá a Azkaban. No traicionará al Lord, solo a sus vasallos.

Años después, eso le costará la vida. Sin embargo, cuando es absuelto de todos los cargos, no puede estar más aliviado.

 _..._

 **N° de palabras: 310.**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Pues nada, aquí yo pensando lo cagado que debió haber estado Karkarov de ir a Azkaban. :'v_

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	6. Viñeta 06: Avery I

**Viñeta 06 | Avery I. (Vuela).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de fics participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto en Twitter por Tanit ( TanitbenNajash)._

...

 _«Por la victoria»._

—Lema de los Chudley Cannons hasta 1972.

...

Está nervioso, las múltiples pociones para no dormir corriendo como whiskey de fuego (que ya lo ha probado, pero no ha logrado contrabandear en tan poco tiempo), por sus venas, un capa de sudor cubriendo su espalda y brazos, lo cual, gracias a Merlín, no se nota por el uniforme de las pruebas, la garganta seca y áspera y el desagradable tic del pie repiqueteando contra el piso.

Desde pequeño, ha sido un niño confiado en sí mismo, cualidad que sus padres fomentaron y que se endureció al ser ordenado en la casa de Salazar, pero, mientras espera con un montón de compañeros confiados y otros novatos asustadizos, los nervios le van en contra.

Desde que comprendió lo que era el Quidditch quiso participar de ello, pero recién, está cursando el cuarto curso, es que reúne el suficiente coraje como para jugársela en una audición.

¿Por qué no hacerlo en los años anteriores? Humillación, por ello. Sabe cómo se cuecen las cosas en su sala común y no soportaría pasar por la humillación de ser la burla de la sala común. Gracias, pero no gracias, que se sigan burlando los idiotas de Gryffindor.

—Avery, Max —lee Selwyn con su voz soporífera. Honestamente, no sabe cómo un sujeto con su tono de voz puede ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, pero al ver sus ojos maliciosos e impertérritos lo recuerda—. ¿Golpeador?

Simplemente asiente, no confía en su voz como para dar una respuesta y siempre se ha caracterizado por ser de pocas palabras.

—Lestrange, Mulciber, Rowle.

Sabe que ellos son los cazadores titulares, lo que el añade un gramo a su cumulo de nervios.

 _"Fantástico, simplemente increíble"._

Tragándose cualquier emoción, mantiene su cara inexpresiva, no puede componer una expresión relajada, todo lo que consigue en estos instantes es una línea cerrada en sus labios y con eso se tendrá que manejar.

Curiosamente, cuando alza el vuelo, la tenaza que mantiene su estomago bien sujeto va desapareciendo gradualmente. Incluso llega el punto en el que se permite una sonrisa arrogante.

Va a conseguir el puesto de golpeador, lo sabe. Antes, en tierra, no estaba seguro, pero ahora, en el aire, puede apostar un puñado de polvos de erumpent por ello.

...

 **N° de palabras: 370.**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Bien, gente. Todos sabemos que los mortífagos son seres horripilantes que matan gente y están bien locos, ajá. But, no me trago el cuento de que todos nacieron cabrones porque sí. Y he aquí un Avery muerto de nervios antes de una prueba de Quidditch (¡lo más normal del mundo!)._

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._

 _#SeamosProLosMortífagosTambiénSienten_


	7. Viñeta 07: Sr Lestrange

**Viñeta 07 | Sr. Lestrange. (Traición).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto en Twitter por Tanit ( TanitbenNajash)._

...

 _«Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos»._

—William Shakespeare.

...

No comprende mucho de lo que está pasando.

Miente.

No comprende nada de lo que está pasando.

No sabe por qué lo han mandado a encerrarse en su cuarto, no entiende por qué luces de colores se reflejan fuera de la ventana de la sala, ni tampoco comprende por qué sus padres, que siempre le han parecido unos papis buenos, se están gritando cosas que suenan muy feas.

Lo que sí sabe es que está asustado, su pequeño corazón (su mami le ha dicho que cuando crezca, su corazón crecerá también, pero que por ahora es tan chiquito como él mismo), late fuertemente dentro de su pecho y ya le comienza a doler un poco, lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas y ya comienza a sentir adormecidas las manos de tanto aferrarlas entorno a sus piernas. Está sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, pese a que mami le ha regañado muchas veces porque es peligroso, y por eso puede ver las luces reflejándose en el pasto del jardín.

¿Por qué sus papis pelean? Nunca los ha odio peleando, no como escucha a los papis de Anthony pelear cuando va a jugar con él.

Abruptamente, la pelea cesa. Ya no se escuchan gritos en la casa, tampoco se escucha nada. Luego, una puerta se abre, otra se cierra, en el cuarto de sus papis se escucha ajetreo, un golpe sordo, alguien bajando las escaleras y la puerta de entrada de la casa abriéndose y cerrándose de un portazo.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? No sabe por qué, pero sus lágrimas aumentan.

Mientras se seca la cara, no le gusta llorar porque la nariz se le tapa y le da miedo no poder respirar más, su padre entra de golpe en su cuarto.

—¡Tu madre es una traidora! —grita su papi y Ethan cierra más los brazos en torno a él y se arrima más contra el marco de la ventana—. ¡Una vil y sucia ramera! ¡Adoradora de muggles, eso es! ¡Una zorra! ¡Después de todo lo que le he dado! —Nota la botella en la mano de su papi y se asusta más; Anthony le ha dicho que cuando los papis tienen botellas es que cosas muy feas van a pasar—. Está muerta, Ethan. Tu madre ha muerto hoy.

Las lágrimas corren más veloces por su cara, el dolor que taladra su corazón es tanto que hace que sus hombros tiemblen y su cuerpo se encorve. No pasa mucho antes de que su papi se siente junto a él, lo suba en su regazo y lloren juntos.

Abel Lestrange llora porque su mujer lo ha dejado, porque está humillado y con el corazón roto. Abel llora porque el destino es un maldito, porque su padre siempre le dijo que no se enamorase de cualquier ramera, porque aun así él decidió arriesgarse. Llora porque la traición escuece cada centímetro de su cavidad torácica.

Ethan Lestrange llora porque su mami ha muerto y él sabe que cuando alguien _muere_ no puedes abrazarlo más nunca. No podrá abrazar a su mami, tampoco verlo y no le leerá a Babbitty Rabbitty antes de dormirse.

No pasará mucho tiempo para que Ethan deje de llorar. Lo hará al entender que su madre no ha muerto, si no que los ha abandonado para fugarse con un asqueroso muggle. Desde ahí, el corazón de Ethan se endurecerá y quedará del tamaño que tenía cuando era un dulce bebé de seis años.

...

 **N° de palabras: 575.**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Yo: Me reúso a escribir de Peter con «traición». Es demasiado cliché, incluso para mí. Pero, ¿de qué mierdas escribo?_

 _*se quedó mirando la nada como una imbécil*_

 _Yo, varios minutos después y una ida a la wikia: ¡Drama familiar! ¿A quién no le gusta? :D_

 _Sep, así es como escojo sobre qué escribir. xD_

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	8. Viñeta 08: Rodolphus Lestrange

**Viñeta 08 | Rodolphus Lestrange. (Amor).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto por Tanit en Twitter ( TanitbenNajash)._

...

 _«De tin marin de don pingue,_

 _tu mamá te dijo que escogieras a la mejor chica_

 _y soy yo»_

—Tag, you're it – Melanie Martinez.

…

Sabe que ella lo sigue.

Lo sabe porque él la sigue a ella.

Son como el gato y el ratón, cada uno persiguiendo la cola del otro.

Ella cree que lo atrapó primero a él. Él sabe que ella cree eso por la sonrisa que se carga cuando aparece sobre él en su cama.

Ella no sabe que él ha estado jugando ese juego más tiempo que ella.

La ha observado de lejos, nunca lo suficiente como para que ella lo note. La ha estudiado desde antes de que entrara en el colegio.

Él ha sabido usar sus cartas, se ha mantenido distante y desinteresado. Se ha convertido en un objeto interesante para ella y lo ha hecho como un digno miembro de su casa: sigilosamente y con paciencia.

Ella cree que lo ha conquistado, ella cree que ha ganado.

Pero, cuando él la muerde esa noche, cuando pinta sobre su piel caliza sus dientes, no es ella la que ha ganado.

Ha sido él.

...

 **N° de palabras: 165**

¡Hola, hola!

Sep, este es el primer «drabble» que me queda como un drabble. :D Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que es difícil imaginar a Rodolphus como el masho de la relación, nada que ver. :'v

Besos,

Carly.


	9. Viñeta 09: Mulciber I

**Viñeta 09 |Mulciber I. (Poder).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto por Tanit (TanitbenNajash), en Twitter._

 **Advertencias:** No estoy segura de si Mulciber es un apellido que figura en los Sagrados Veintiocho, si lo hace, entonces en este drabble este detalle no se toma en cuenta. Ahora, si Mulciber es un apellido que no aparece, entonces olviden esta advertencia. xD

...

 _«El humano sin esperanzas es fácil de controlar y aquel que tenga el control tendrá el poder»._

—La historia interminable —Michael Ende.

...

Nunca se ha conformado, pero ha tenido que hacerlo.

¿Se entiende? No, no lo hace. A veces él tampoco entiende por qué tuvo que nacer en una familia tan pobre.

Es brillante, es ambicioso, es inteligente y astuto. Es un adolescente que solo adolece de dinero y posición social.

¿Por qué él?

Algunas personas le han dicho que para ser grande no tiene que haber nacido en cuna de oro. Bien, él no se traga esa imbecilidad. Por mucho que trabaje jamás llegará a codearse con familias de la reputación de los Malfoy o Black.

¡A la mierda! No importa si se mata toda la vida trabajando, incluso si logra amasarse una gran fortuna, jamás contará con la reputación que gozan las familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

Las ansias de poder, de estatus y la avaricia burbujean como brea en su interior esperando el momento de ser drenada... y el momento llega.

Oh, sí.

Llega y se llama Tom Riddle.

...

 **N° de palabras: 160.**

 _¡Otro drabble verdadero y no falso! XD_

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	10. Viñeta 10: Avery II

**Viñeta 10 | Avery II. (Prohibido).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto por Tanit (TanitbenNajash) en Twitter._

 **Advertencias:** Aquí me tomé ciertas libertades. *risita malvada* :3

...

 _«Amor prohibido susurran por las calles,_

 _porque somos de distintas sociedades»._

—Amor prohibido Selene.

...

—Deberíamos dejarlo.

No sabe por qué lo dice; tal vez por costumbre, tal vez por consuelo. Antes de decirlo, sabe que no tendrá respuesta. Nunca la tiene.

Así que enciende un cigarrillo y disfruta de exhalar figuras sin forma.

Está acostada mirando el techo, todo el calor que circula por su cuerpo es el del cigarrillo en sus pulmones, el resto se encuentra casi tan frío como el sujeto que yace a su lado. No es su novio, no es su amigo con derechos, ni siquiera es un conocido.

¿Viejo compañero con el que tiene sexo frecuente? Sí, es una mejor descripción; es toda la relación que tiene con él.

Como siempre que se encuentra en esa destartalada habitación se pregunta por qué lo hace.

¿Por qué folla con un sujeto que solo la usa para desquite?, ¿por qué deja entrar en su carne a un tipo que la usa para sacarle información?, ¿por qué?

Porque está en una maldita Guerra y no necesita darle respuestas a nadie; porque puede follar con sus amables, condescendientes y caballerosos compañeros de trabajo, pero sería lo mismo que hacerlo con su mano; porque cuando Avery se desquita con su cuerpo no siente.

Siente que cada parte de su cuerpo quema, siente que las marcas de sus dedos y dientes se quedaran para siempre en ella, siente que llega hasta su alma y la incendia.

No se siente sola y eso en definitiva es ganancia en una Guerra. Mira las marcas en su abdomen y piernas y lo siente junto a ella. Fantasea y acumula libido hasta que le da rienda suelta con él. Deja caer su fachada de señorita recta e inquebrantable apenas entra en ese cuartucho con pintura escarapelada.

—Tengo que irme.

La diferencia entre que él esté recostado a su lado y que no esté es mínima; solo diferente por el peso en la cama.

—Nos vemos el próximo mes—dice y enciende un segundo cigarrillo.

La respuesta que recibe es el de ropa siento puesta y, luego, el de la perta cerrándose.

No es sino hasta muchas horas después que se levanta de la maltrecha cama de esa maltrecha habitación que los rasguños y marcas comienzan a arder. Y solo sonríe vagamente en su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro.

...

 **N° de palabras: 378**. (Juro que intenté que me saliese un número redondo, pero nada).

 _Pues cuando busqué a Avery me salió que fue castigado por darle información falsa del Departamento de Misterios a Voldy y he aquí mi teoría sobre cómo conseguía la información._

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	11. Viñeta 11: Peter Pettigrew

**Viñeta 11 | Peter Pettigrew. (Lazos).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto en Twitter por Tanit ( TanitbenNajash)._

...

 _«Algunas personas no son leales a ti, son leales a su necesidad de ti. Una vez que sus necesidades cambian, también lo hace su lealtad»._

—T.D Jakes.

...

La idea de traicionar a sus amigos no sale de la nada, ni tampoco se despierta un buen día pensando: «Traicionaré a los únicos que me han respetado y acogido en su familia durante años». Todos creen que es un idiota, pero no lo es. Al menos, no se considera así después de participar en tantas bromas con sus amigos.

La idea se va introduciendo gradualmente en su sistema, poco a poco gana terreno, lo hace cada que lee un titular con la muerte de un conocido, va echando raíces cada que la muerte roza su vida. Cuando la idea está completamente forjada en su cerebro, la desecha.

Lo repite; no es un bastardo sin sentimientos. Admira a James, Remus y Sirius. Los respeta y quiere como hermanos, lo hace honestamente.

¿Cómo traicionarlos? Han sido sus amigos durante años, lo han apoyado cuando ni su familia lo hacía y han visto en él más que a un perdedor con sobrepeso. Lo volvieron parte de su pandilla de alborotadores y le consultaron sobre cada broma que hicieron, para que no se sintiese de lado. Desmintieron cada rumor que corría sobre que él solo era un gordo fofo sin ningún trabajo en los Merodeadores, que solo se juntaban con él por lástima, se ganaron muchos castigos defendiéndolo de abusones, incluso Remus se lío a golpes con un Slytherin por él.

Espanta la idea, la desecha. ¡NO puede hacerlo! Tal vez su forma animaga sea una rata, pero eso no significa que él sea una.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos cambian.

Fue por una misión, claro está, ¿por qué más iba a ser cuando estaban en medio de una guerra? Había notado que solo le daban misiones sencillas, pero él agradecía eso, porque lo alejaba del peligro real de un enfrentamiento con mortífagos. Solo tenía que llevar un recado, por ello iba solo.

¿Fácil? Hubo una emboscada, tres mortífagos se aparecieron en el lugar donde esperaba a su contacto (que seguro ya estaría muerto para ese entonces), se salvó por los pelos y solo porque se convirtió en una rata para salir huyendo. Pasó un mes bajo los cuidados de Marlene McKinnon, que no se comparaba con madame Pomfrey, pero que, en medio de una guerra, era lo máximo que iba a conseguir.

Apenas recuperó la conciencia la idea de la traición brilló como faro en su cerebro. Ahí comenzó a aceptarlo. Y bien dicen que cuando pruebas un poco del veneno tu alma termina completamente corroída.

Incluso así, se resistió algunos meses más, siguió arriesgando su pellejo por la Orden, por sus amigos. Y un día estuvo en el lugar equivocado, escuchando una conversación que no debía escuchar.

—Solo está aquí por Potter y Black —dijo la voz de Marlene.

—No seas tan dura con él, Mar. Se ha arriesgado tanto como todos aquí.

Mary MacDonald también estaba ahí, aparentemente solo ellas dos conversando a sus anchas en una casa que, definitivamente, no era privada.

—¿Tanto como todos aquí? Deje de ser tan ilusa tú. Apenas ha hecho unas misiones sencillas. Hasta el mismo Dumbledore duda de su capacidad. Y, ¿olvidas lo que le hizo a Lily en primero? Solo un bastardo es capaz de eso.

—Eres imposible, Marlene.

—Y tú no lo niegas, Mary.

Silencio. Silencio por parte de MacDonald que confirmaba los pensamientos de McKinnon.

El último pensamiento que tiene antes de abandonar el bando de «los buenos» se mantiene a flote en todo su viaje hacia el temido Lord.

"¿Quieren que sea el malo? Seré el malo".

...

 **N° de palabras: 588.**

 _¡Holo!_

 _Bien, yo enserio necesitaba estas 588 palabras para explicar que Peter no es un idiota total, las necesitaba._

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	12. Viñeta 12: Alecto Carrow

**Viñeta 12 | Alecto Carrow. (Inquebrantable).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto por Tanit (TanitbenNajash), en Twitter._

 **Advertencias:** Pateé al canon; esta Alecto sí que fue a Azkaban. Disfrútenlo, babys.

...

 _«Cuando miras muy profundo en un abismo, este también mira hacia ti»._

—Nietzsche.

...

Ella sabe, sabe, sabe.

Oh, sí.

Ella sabe, sabe, sabe.

No sabe si está sucia, no sabe si es de día, no sabe si han pasado días o años, no sabe si está adentro o afuera.

Pero sabe, sabes, sabe.

Sabe que la suciedad forma costras en su cuerpo y también sabe que la sangre limpia corre en sus venas. Sabe que la oscuridad cubre cada centímetro de su celda y también sabe que está en su interior. Sabe que ha estado mucho tiempo ahí, el suficiente como para que los dementores ya no se interesen mucho en ella. Sabe que está postrada en una esquina de la celda, con su cuerpo hecho un ovillo de desperdicios humanos, y sabe que su señor está allá afuera.

Oh, sí.

Ella sabe, sabe, sabe.

Su señor está afuera. Ella estará afuera.

¡Afuera, afuera, afuera!

En medio de la inescrutable oscuridad de una pútrida celda en Azkaban dos cuencas, que hubieron albergado ojos irreverentes, se abren dibujando dos faros enrojecidos y desquiciados.

—¡Volverá! —aulla—. ¡Él volverá, volverá, volverá!

La masa en la esquina de la celda se levanta y se mueve con una velocidad que no refleja vistazo alguno de que haya pasado las últimas semanas postrada. Debajo de una túnica roída, sucia y arrugada está el cuerpo cadavérico y sucio de lo que fue una imponente y hermosa mujer.

—¡MI SEÑOR VOLVERÁ! —grita la mujer y lo repite sin cesar.

Tal vez solo es un puño de huesos, pero sus ideales están más fuertes que nunca.

...

 **N° de palabras: 255.**


	13. Viñeta 13: Theodore Nott

**Viñeta 13 | Theodore Nott. (Herencia).**

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta colección de drabbles participa en el #Drabblectober propuesto por Tanit (TanitbenNajash), en Twitter._

 **Advertencias:** Nope, en la Wikia Theo no figura como mortífago, pero esto es fanon y entonces es casi lo mismo que canon. (?

...

 _«Los hijos pagan los pecados de los padres»._

—Refrán.

...

La marca arde en su antebrazo, más que dolor lo embarga una fascinación morbosa al ver dibujarse la calavera y serpiente en su blanca piel.

No grita, no se retuerce, no se inmuta. Sus ojos se mantienen fijos en los trazos formándose en su piel, ni siquiera contrae las venas.

Nada.

¿Por qué hacerlo?, ¿por qué rebajarse a gritar y retorcerse?, ¿por qué temblar y lloriquear?

No, él ya ha descubierto que existen peores dolores que los físicos.

Cuando los trazos están completos la marca arde unos segundos más y comienza a moverse. Si no sintiese la bilis reptar por su garganta tal vez se reiría.

Escucha sin oír el discurso de Voldemort, se para en medio de un circulo de enfermos parecidos a él y repite palabras que no le interesan.

Solo cumple con un papel; realmente Theodore Nott no se está comprometiendo con la causa ni con el Lord Tenebroso frente a él.

Theodore Nott marca su piel, fragmenta su alma y elimina la poca luz en sus vividos ojos azules por una razón muy sencilla: su padre no está y él tiene que ocupar la vacante vacía.

...

 **N° de palabras: 190.**


End file.
